villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goldar
Goldar is a warrior that serves Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He is the secondary antagonist of season 1 and a major antagonist in seasons 2 and 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as a minor villain in Zeo and In Space and the secondary antagonist in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: the Movie. Goldar was one of the two archenemies of Tommy Oliver, the other being Zeltrax. Goldar is the secondary antagonist in the 2017 movie reboot Power Rangers '' will serve as the main henchman of Rita, whom she creates to steal the Zeo Crystal and will be voiced by Fred Tatasciore. History ''Mighty Morphin Goldar was freed after 10,000 years of imprisonment along with Rita and the rest of her minions. He led the sorceress's first invasion on Angel Grove and, unlike many other henchmen, was quite capable of fighting the Power Rangers. However, Goldar was defeated by the Rangers and their Megazord and would continue to battle many times after that, facing defeat each time. He developed a particular hatred for Jason, the Red Ranger, and Tommy, the Green Ranger, since they were the ones that usually defeated him. After Scorpina was freed, Goldar fought alongside her and he later piloted his own zord, Cyclopsis. After Lord Zedd came to the moon and took over from Rita, Goldar eagerly accepted his new master and received the restoration of his wings. He led many missions in Zedd's name and often faced Tommy, now the White Ranger, but would get defeated each time and sent back to his master in disgrace. Goldar was aghast when Zedd married Rita and wondered what could have made his master do something completely out of his mind. He found out what the sorceress did to his master and removed the love potion from his system, only to be floored by finding out Zedd still loved Rita. After Rito Revolto came to the moon, Goldar often worked with him but detested his stupidity and stench, though they later became friends of sorts. Goldar managed to prove quite useful in Zedd's plan to activate the Shogunzords since he defeated Ninjor, allowing his master to capture him. ''Zeo'' and In Space Goldar and Rito were sent to the Command Center to destroy it with an implosion generator. The two spent a great amount of time arguing, lost in the tunnels below but managed to find the Command Center and stole the Zeo Crystal before activating their bomb, destroying it. However Goldar and Rito got messed up as they were teleporting out and lost the Crystal and their memories (also in Goldar's case, his wings). They wandered around Angel Grove, where they eventually met Bulk and Skull, who took them in in exchange for the two becoming their servants. However one day, as they were napping Zedd and Rita found their way into their dreams where they restored their memories and Goldar's wings. The pair found their way back to their masters and helped them in their plots to take out the Machine Empire. After blowing up the Royal House of Gadgetry, Goldar accompanied Zedd and Rita to the meeting of the United Alliance of Evil on the Cimmerian Planet. He took part in Dark Specter's galactic invasion, helping his masters' attack on the Vica Galaxy and subduing the Gold Ranger. Goldar's fate is left unknown and it is presumed he was destroyed or purified by Zordon's energy wave. Power Rangers Film Series Goldar existed in Earth's Cenozoic Period (but off-screen). He is destroyed when Zordon orders his ally Alpha 5 to launch a meteor on his coordonates, killing him too and presumably Rita. But Rita survived and resurrect him. He attacks Angel Grove with his mistress and her army of Putties and fight the Rangers, before ripping apart the Krispy Kreme to dig for the Crystal. The Rangers leap onto Goldar with their Zords to attack him, but Goldar easily throws them off. When the Rangers injures Rita, he treats her. He defeats them briefly, but the Rangers create their Megazord, Goldar merges with Rita and after a terrible fight the Rangers destroy Goldar as piercing him with two swords. Personality Mainstrean Series Unlike many other henchmen, Goldar was one of the few who was capable of holding his own against the entire Power Ranger team. As time went by in the series, Goldar's character became less threatening and more comical, especially in the first feature film. He was a dangerous fighter initially, being able to defeat the original team in battle single-handedly. Later, however, he began to lose his edge, with Jason handing him his first major defeat in the episode Missing Green. After this point he was apparently less powerful, losing to the rangers more and more in combat. Film Series Series In 2017 film series, Goldar is portrayed as semi-sapient monster who lacks defined personality compared to his mainstream counterpart because he was portrayed as sentient doomsday weapon. Even so, he's not the completely emotionless living weapon as he loyal to Rita and even heal her when she injured. Goldar also had no qualms about killing a fraction of Rita's Putties by stepping on them. Powers and Abilities Mainstrean Series Goldar is a powerful and influential warrior, who is skilled at fighting with his sword, and can also fly and grow to giant size. He has the ability to grab his eyebrows, and release Eye Lazer Blasts. His sword can also release a blast. His Titanian armor, most likely named for his birthplace, adds to his formidability. Film Series Series In film series, being an animated chunks of gold enchanted with Rita's powers, Goldar is incapable to feel pain, whether it be from smashed into pieces or battered by Rangers' Zords. In spite of only created for extracting Zeo Crystal, Goldar proved to be formidable advesary comparable to Rangers' Zords. Since amounts of gold his body composed of came from Rita's magic, his body virtually durable and able to survive Zords' weaponries. But Goldar is not invicible, as his movements would be hindered had some part of his body destroyed into pieces, which means complete destruction of his body will killed him. Even so, Rita can counteract this by "piloting" him like a Zord where her powers not only enable him to regenerate wounds, but also gained ability to create weapons from his body mass. Trivia *Goldar's original place of birth was listed as a planet called "Dredwing", but this was dropped. It was later stated that his birthplace was Saturn's moon, Titan. *Goldar has fought all of the original six rangers alone, except for Billy and Kimberly. He also fought both Tommy and Jason whilst they were unmorphed. *His counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger was Grifforzer. *Goldar shares his name with a heroic giant warrior from the Tokusatsu series The Space Giants. Like this Goldar for Grifforzer, the heroic Goldar was renamed for the American dub, his original name being Magma. The heroic Goldar fought an evil overlord who used giant monsters, much like this Goldar's masters. Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Fighter Category:Aliens Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Incompetent Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Giant Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Inconclusive Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortals Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Supervillains